xmenpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
James "Logan" Howlett is a mutant who goes by the codename Wolverine. Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate great damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within mintues. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine somtimes calls this mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him from the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf as well as from vampirism, though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him from vampirism. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Enhanced Immunity:'' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animal. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearin gis enhanced in a simila rmatter, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distance, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regenerate, as are his enhanced physical attributes. Superhuman Strength: Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skelal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to breath steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift the 955 pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 pounds but no more than 2 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at a peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 24 hours, despite regular expose to Omega Red's death spores. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold his breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. Superhuman Agility: Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human speciment. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets and Cyclops's optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Superhuman Reflexes: Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of Captain America due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremees, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Delayed Aging: In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Animal Empathy: Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and/or his intent. Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved calws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between teh knuckles tears adn bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists strait at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Telepathic Resistance: Wolverine reveals that his mind is highly resistance to telepathic probing and assault due to the high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by Professor Charles Xavier. Weaknesses Muramasa Blade: Wolverine's only specific vulnerability known to date. Created by having his soul infused into the katana, the efficiency of his mutant healing factor is decreased dramatically if he sustains injury from the Muramasa Blade. Wolverine has been wounded once with the blade and, though the injury was very minor, it did not heal completely for 2 days. Carbonadium Digestion: Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Hulk, he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunder claps due to his heightened sense of hearing. Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain the inability to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. But because of the addition of his adamantium-laced skeleton, the idea seems very unlikely. Adamantium Poisoning: Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Wolverine's life if his healing factor fails on him, such as when an inhibitor field cancels out his mutant powers. Adamantium Allotropes: Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Regeneration Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Enhanced Immunity Category:Senses Category:Smelling Category:Vision Category:Hearing Category:Strength Category:Agility Category:Stamina Category:Reflexes Category:Atmospheric Adaptation Category:Enhanced Longevity Category:Animal Empathy Category:Empathy Category:Bone Claws Category:Claws Category:Telepathic Resistance